The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle storage compartments. Specifically, the present application relates to a storage compartment with an integrated, reinforced mounting structure.
Conventionally, a plastic storage compartment may be coupled to a vehicle cluster (e.g., console, dashboard, etc.) with a metal bracket. The bracket is generally formed from metal because a plastic bracket alone may not be sufficient to withstand loads applied to the compartment without being damaged. However, the addition of the metal bracket increases the weight and complexity of installing the compartment in the vehicle cluster, ultimately increasing the cost of production. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved storage compartment for use within the vehicle that overcomes these issues.